The Spirit
The Spirit is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Spirit #6: 22 Sep 2010 Current Issue :The Spirit #7: 20 Oct 2010 Next Issue :The Spirit #8: 17 Nov 2010 Status Monthly series. Final issue was #32. A new series of The Spirit debuts in April as part of the First Wave line. Characters Main Characters *'The Spirit/Denny Colt' - wikipedia:The Spirit Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Spirit #7 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Spirit #6 Past Storylines Batman/The Spirit Collections Hardcovers *'The Spirit, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6 plus Batman/The Spirit. "The Spirit, a.k.a. Denny Colt, Commissioner Dolan, and his Daughter Ellen are reintroduced in this go-for-broke, shoot-the-lights-out collection of crime stories filled with action, adventure, humor and sexy girls!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214614 *'The Spirit, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219209 Trade Paperbacks *'The Spirit, book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6 plus Batman/The Spirit - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216188 *'The Spirit, book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122220X *'The Spirit, book 3' - Collects vol. 1 #14-20. "The Spirit fights crime on a luxury yacht, a dude ranch and elsewhere." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221866 *'The Spirit, book 4' - Collects vol. 1 #21-25. "Don’t miss Denny Colt’s efforts to trace a killer to Cambodia, as well as his battle against a terrorist who’s poisoning Central City’s food supply." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225055 *'The Spirit, book 5' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. "Don't miss The Spirit's close encounters with Lorelei Rox, Plaster of Paris, the mystic Cormac and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226426 *'The Spirit: Angel Smerti' - Collects vol. 2 #1-7. "An international crime syndicate wants to help Central City’s villain, The Octopus, consolidate control over the underworld. They’ve offered The Octopus the services of one of their finest assassins to take The Spirit’s breath away for good." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230261 - (forhtcoming, March 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-12: Writer: Darwyn Cooke. Artists: Darwyn Cooke & J. Bone Issues #14- : Writers: Sergio Aragonés & Mark Evanier. Artist: Mike Ploog. The Spirit created by Will Eisner. Publishing History First published in 2006. The original The Spirit comic premiered in 1940, and there have been numerous The Spirit series since then. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Spirit #8: 17 Nov 2010 :The Spirit #9: 15 Dec 2010 :The Spirit #10: 19 Jan 2011 :The Spirit #11: 16 Feb 2011 :The Spirit: Angel Smerti TP: 16 Mar 2011 News & Features * 09 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/the-spirit-david-hine-100709.html David Hine's Dream Come True: Writing The Spirit] * 25 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20553 Michael Avon Oeming Talks The Spirit] * 23 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19277 The Life & Loves of Will Eisner's The Spirit] * 15 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19171 The Spirit Producers Write Comics Arc] * 19 Oct 2007 - Sergio Aragonés Un-Destroys DC — Part 2 * 30 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11420 CCI XTRA: Darwyn Cooke on Leaving The Spirit, More] * 26 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07 Spotlight: Darwyn Cooke Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:The Spirit Spirit, The